


Advent calendar

by Vanityandrobron12



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Christmas, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:48:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21805432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanityandrobron12/pseuds/Vanityandrobron12
Summary: This is Sarah’s days leading up to christmas, this is her first Christmas without her mum or jack
Relationships: Charity Dingle/Vanessa Woodfield
Kudos: 2





	1. Day 1

Sarah had gotten back from school in a mood  
It was only the first of December and she was already sick and tired of hearing Christmas songs  
Sarah used to love Christmas, but this is her first Christmas without her mum or jack  
Charity and Vanessa has tried to make Jacobs fold more like how debbie used to have it, but she still missed her mum  
Sarah slumped onto the couch next to johnny  
She liked Johnny, he reminded her of jack, jack was always quiet and he didn’t really bother you a lot  
Charity saw how upset Sarah was when her and Vanessa told her that she couldn’t see her mum for Christmas, because this Year, she was spending it with Ross, So Ross said that he’d take her down to Scotland on Christmas Eve, just him and Sarah, and she could see her mum and jack before Christmas  
Sarah stomped upstairs when charity tried to talk to her  
Charity knows that this Christmas isn’t gonna be a happy one for Sarah, Sarah’s like her mum, she’ll paint on a smile, but really, it hurts her inside knowing that her own mother isn’t coming down to see her for Christmas


	2. Day two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sarah let’s johnny decorate her room

Sarah still wanted nothing to do with Christmas, but Johnny had asked if he could decorate her room, and she didn’t want to let Johnny down like she had been multiple times, so she said yes.  
Johnny decorated it nicely, and he was a very nice little lad, he always knew when either his brothers were upset of if Sarah was upset, he’d seen her crying about her mum, so Johnny sat down with her  
“Hey Sarah, Why are you sad?”  
Sarah spoke to Johnny  
“I’m not sad mate, I’ve just got a cold that’s all, I’m fine”  
Johnny nods, then he runs downstairs  
Sarah hoped that her mum would at least ring her, because she really wanted to talk to her before Christmas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed


End file.
